


Hot And Steamy

by i_love_the_night_game



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_the_night_game/pseuds/i_love_the_night_game
Summary: You and Osric Chau spend some quality alone time at a hotel. ;) Absolutely no plot whatsoever. This is my first time writing a pure, 10000% smutty one-shot.





	Hot And Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is Osric's lover/girlfriend in this hot, smutty, one-shot. <3
> 
> (Y/N) means Your Name.
> 
> There may or may not be several grammatical errors in this story. Please leave kudos, comments, constructive criticism, etc.!!!!

            Osric slammed the hotel door behind him. He kissed (Y/N) furiously, hands everywhere on her body. She stripped his shirt off as they made their way towards the queen sized bed, falling on top of each other. Osric laid beneath her as she straddled his waist, slowly pulling her own shirt off. He felt his cock harden beneath his jeans as she took her bra off, throwing it across the room.

            Osric gripped her hips as they grinded and groped against each other. He moaned as she was kissing his neck, steadily making her way down his torso. (Y/N) smirked up at Osric as she met his raging erection that was threatening to pop through his zipper. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and was surprised to see Osric without any underwear. “So you decided to go commando today, huh?” (Y/N) murmured. She started to lick his cock up and down his shaft.

            Osric bit his lip and nodded. Damn, she was a master at sucking cock, he thought to himself, as she picked up her pace. She hallowed her cheeks and started sucking on Osric hard, making his toes curl. As soon as he felt his balls tightening up, Osric lifted her head up and breathed, “Fuck, I want to come inside of you, (Y/N). Get on your back.”

            As soon as he finished his sentence, Osric flipped (Y/N) over and started to nibble on her neck and ears. She moaned loudly and clawed at his back as he kissed his way down to her massive breasts. Osric’s hands gently massaged them, licking sucking at her nipples, making her cry out in ecstasy. He continued his journey down her body until he reached her shorts. Osric pulled her elastic shorts off and lowered his head down toward her warm heat. He took a piece of her lacy, red panties with his teeth and slowly maneuvered it down her thighs. (Y/N) got too impatient and lifted her hips up, tugged them off, and hurled it across the room.

            “Damn, you’re impatient, baby,” Osric teased as he lowered his head down again. He started licking her pussy and moaned as he realized how wet she was. “Fuck, (Y/N), you taste so good, I could eat you out all day,” he murmured into her, sucking wildly at her clitoris. She downright screamed as Osric found her sweet spot, making her come instantly. He didn’t even have a finger in her yet.

            Osric drank up her juices as his first finger slid in, without any resistance. His second finger entered, causing (Y/N) to whimper softly. When Osric slid his third digit in, she grinded down harshly onto his hand. “I need your dick so badly, please fuck me,” (Y/N) pleaded. Osric grinned and replied, “Only because you said please.” She sighed happily as he grabbed a condom off the nightstand nearby.

            Osric ripped the wrapper off and rolled the condom onto his throbbing, 7-inch cock. Osric moved closer to her and slowly entered her tight, wet pussy. They moaned simultaneously as he rocked his body in and out of her, creating a steady rhythm. Osric kissed her passionately and moaned against her lips as she gently pulled at his hair. Osric groaned at the sensation and fucked into (Y/N), harder.

            Suddenly, he pulled out completely and stated, “Get on your hands and knees, baby.” (Y/N) obliged, biting her lip and moved into position. As soon as Osric entered her again, he spanked her lightly and thrusted into her at lightning speed. “FUCK, OH GOD YES! DO THAT AGAIN!” She cried out. Her ass became bright red as Osric continued to spank (Y/N) harder. He grabbed some of her hair and pulled it back, grunting as he felt her tight heat contracting around his cock. “Mmm you like when I spank and pull your hair, baby?” He whispered filthily in her ear. “You gonna come on my cock like the good girl you are?”

            (Y/N) screamed unintelligible noises as she climaxed. Her tight heat clenched around Osric so tightly it was almost unbearable. “Ah FUCK, I’m coming!” He shouted as he drove into her two more times and came forcefully, spilling into the condom.

            They breathed heavily as sweat dripped down their bodies. Osric pulled out, shakily stood up and threw away the condom. As he walked back to bed, he noticed that (Y/N) had already rolled over onto her back, eyes closed and a big smile on her face. “Fuck, that was amazing, Os,” she mumbled. Osric smiled in response and slipped back into bed, pulling the covers over himself and his lover, and turned off the lights. Holding her tightly, Osric whispered, “Goodnight, (Y/N),” as they drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
